The present invention relates to systems, computer-implemented methods and computer program products for managing collections of entities such as appliances.
Appliances built purposely for performing traditional middleware service oriented architecture (SOA) functions are becoming more prevalent in certain computer environments. For example, SOA middleware appliances may simplify, help secure or accelerate XML and Web services deployments while extending an existing SOA infrastructure across an enterprise. The move toward middleware appliances that are built purposefully for SOA functions is predicated, at least in part, by the observation that conventional software solutions have increased processing requirements of SOA-based payloads despite the broad functional platforms, flexibility and customization available in conventional software solutions.
The utilization of middleware-purposed hardware and lightweight middleware stacks can address the performance burden experienced by conventional software solutions. In addition, the appliance form-factor can provide a secure, consumable packaging for implementing middleware SOA functions. However, the gains achieved by conventional middleware appliances provide a management burden of a new node in the enterprise because each SOA middleware appliance is configured individually and independent of the rest of the middleware infrastructure.